I Only Have Eyes for You
by Chiba.Kun
Summary: [Slash, HikaruAkira] it's the final game of the pro tests, and Ochi has something to say, while Hikaru struggles with an obsession or perhaps a realization. [Oneshot.]


**A/N:** I wrote this story about a month ago, but forgot about it till recently, having read this chapter in Shonen Jump not too long ago. I've tweaked and fine-tuned it a bit, so now its fit for your reading pleasures… I hope. This is my HikaruAkira fic. It takes place between chapters 93 and 96.

Please read and review, and ignore how OOC Hikaru and Akira are. It's my first time writing them, after all.

And now, I Only Have Eyes for You.

* * *

"Did… did Touya say anything about me?" I asked quietly. I could feel my stomach fluttering inside me. Why wouldn't this feeling go away? With every mention of Akira Touya, these feelings would surface. A desire; no, a need to see him again… play against him. Damn it, Ochi, Answer me! I need to know about Akira Touya!

"He didn't say anything about you."

I felt myself grow cold. Touya didn't say anything about me? So… he really was just hired to help Ochi? He didn't care about me at all? And here I thought he was determined to see me again, too… I only listened and responded half-heartedly when he continued to degrade me.

"A guy like that wouldn't care about you!" He cried. Oh, Ochi, you have no idea how much that hurts me. Your words pierce not only my ears, but my confidence. What's the point of even continuing in this test? Touya doesn't care about me…

"But he _is_ impressed with _my_ skill," he drawled on. "If I can beat you, he said he would consider me to be his rival."

A light went on in my head. He said that Touya said something about beating him… Beating me? Me? So Touya did say something about me? Instead of letting this warm explosion of glee out, I nervously ventured, "If… if you beat me?"

"Yeah." He must have caught his slip, because he stopped in his tracks and gasped. "N-no! It's not that… it's just…" But I didn't hear him. I was too busy rejoicing inwardly until he yelled, "When I beat you, I will be his rival!"

Ha! You wish, Ochi. He only has eyes for me! "But then if I beat you, it means I will be recognized as his rival! Right, Touya?"

He turned around and walked away. I won this round.

_Touya only has eyes for me._

_--_

I played my hardest. I played the best I could… under the pressure that Touya was behind Ochi and I would be sure not to ask for help from Sai. Touya, Touya, Touya. I'm doing this for you. No… for myself. I just want to meet you again. Play against you. Show you I'm not the loser you think I am. I want to prove myself to you! You and only you! I only have eyes for you. Nobody else in my world matters at this point. Not Sai. Not Waya. Not Isumi. Not Akari. Just you. You and me. Us.

Us?

Am I that obsessed with seeing you again? I've never once thought about you and myself like that. What a strange feeling… I want to see you, prove myself to you, talk to you, and feel you. Rest in your arms after a loss, or hold you after one of yours. Oh, silly me, I forget that you never lose.

Well, I'll be the same. I beat Ochi.

--

It started to rain. I love the rain. It cleans the earth, leaving everything damp and new-looking. It leaves a nice smell, too. I wonder… do you like the rain, Touya? Someone like you, I think you would. You must like the snow, too. You seem like the type to like winter, while I'm more partial to the spring.

Suddenly, there you are. I see you. You're walking… towards me? But why? Don't you have some important pro thing to be doing? You look up from your feet and meet my eyes. Wow… I never realized how brilliant yours were. "Touya… Akira?" I venture quietly. He looks shocked. "Shindou…" he mutters. "I… I hear you became a pro. Congratulations…" I nod. "Thank you," I say. My stomach is doing somersaults again. Why is it that when you speak to me, or I think about you, this happens? I look at my feet and feel my face get warm. He makes a small noise in his throat, perhaps from thought. What is it, Touya? Aren't you satisfied? We're rivals now.

"Shindou… look at me. Please," he whispered. He was so quiet I almost didn't hear him. I looked up into his shining, stern eyes with my own lonely ones. Lonely… yes, that's how I felt right now. It's all your fault. As he was about to say something, I snapped, "Ochi told me you were helping him. Why?"

Touya bit his thumb nervously. Anger still flooded me. "Oh, I shouldn't know. It didn't have anything to do with me, did it?" I asked. He blinked. "In truth…" he started. Oh, no. No, no, no. I didn't want to hear this. Why did I open my mouth in the first place?

"In truth… it had everything to do with you."

Everything? How could he lie to me like that? "But…" I countered weakly. "But… Ochi said… you didn't mention me at all. Why would he lie about that?"

Touya seemed to think it over for a second. "Well… he has his own reasons… I basically never stopped talking about you." He blushed as he said that, looking away to try and hide it. Nice try, Akira. I caught it. "What?" I asked. "You… you were talking about me?"

"Ah… yes, you never left my mind the whole time I was teaching Ochi… but I wanted him to beat you and prove that you can't catch up to me…" He looked back at me with wide, scared eyes. "I'm admitting to it. I can't focus on anything… anyone else."

My heart goes out to you. I feel exactly the same… only now, I wonder if its for the same reasons. Perhaps so, perhaps not. I step closer to him, pull my hand around into his hair, and pull his face close to mine. Our lips are almost touching. His eyes are half closed and his face is turning a gentle shade of pink. He's beautiful. "I know how you feel…" I whisper, closing my eyes leaning in closer to him so our lips are just barely touching; brushing the other's with the faintest of touches. "I only have eyes for you…"

And I'm kissing him. My hand is in his hair, holding him in place so he can't escape. To my complete surprise, he wraps his hands around my waist lightly, just barely holding on. He knows I'm not going anywhere right now. He plays with the hem of my coat. Touya, you're one to tease, aren't you? The longer I feel you holding me and playing with me, the more I want to kiss you; embrace you, feel your pale, perfect skin…

We part, he looks into my eyes. I look back up into his after letting my eyes linger at his reddened lips. His cheeks are red now, too. Flustered is a good look for you, Touya. You're beautiful.

I watch as those soft, damp, perfect lips curl upwards ever so slightly in a smile. You're smiling at me. I never thought I'd see that.

"Touya…" I start. He places a finger to my lips. "Shh…" he soothes. "I'm sorry, Shindou, but I have to be somewhere now. I'm late…" I feel a painful cold settle inside me. He's… leaving? Of course. I did stop him in the road on his way to… wherever he was going. Yet I still feel like he's abandoning me. I can feel tears well up in the corners of my eyes. And here you are, kissing me again. A small, chaste kiss, yet it is loving and apologizing. I forgive you.

"Bye, Shindou."

"Goodbye, Touya."

We walk our separate ways and silently vow to each other that we will meet again, as pros, and carry on from where we left off today.


End file.
